The present invention relates to a modular structure, stud therefor, and method of construction and, more particularly, to a new and unique structure, stud and method having many advantageous features.
In recent years, there has been a growing recognition of the need for modular structures for a variety of applications. These include applications such as housing, storage, education, banking and the like, but among the most urgent areas of need for modular structures is within the penal systems which have experienced severe overcrowding and have been forced by court orders to allow prisoners back into society before their scheduled release to reduce overcrowding and otherwise improve conditions in jails and prisons. However, despite the need, the fact remains that modular structures that are entirely satisfactory in every respect as permanent buildings are at best uncommon.
Among the problems with modular structures that have been proposed is the prevailing attitude that they are merely temporary buildings. Oftentimes, a proposed modular structure is of substantially less sound construction than a corresponding permanent structure. It has also been a problem to reduce costs and expedite construction due to the inherent characteristics of modular structures. They have not for the most part permitted an orderly method of construction in which the various steps in assembling such structures can be performed at the most suitable locations, e.g., where a shell can be shipped by reason of its relatively low weight and concrete can be poured on site to add the needed stability. It has also been a problem to provide a completely finished building that can be occupied immediately after erection on a foundation at a selected site. Accordingly, proposed modular structures usually do not result in the economies expected in contrast to corresponding permanent structures. In view of this, there has been a reluctance to utilize modular structures even where their use would otherwise be advantageous.